Machine gun tornado
The machine gun tornado '''happened on January 18, 2019, when a tornado spawned near the town of Kingsdale, Pennsylvania. It crossed the state border and hit a gun convention near Union Mills, Maryland. The machine guns fired because of the wind, and 69 people were killed. The tornado then expanded to be 4 miles and smashed into the town of Mexico, killing 60 people. It then vanished. Pennsylvania The machine gun tornado touched down at 2:00:23 pm in a farmer's field north of Kingsdale. It quickly expanded, and ate all the wheat in the farmer's field. People expected it to head due north, where it would dissipate, but the tornado went south instead. A truck driver named Ernesto Lopez was transporting illegals on State Route 194 to Canada. He called 911 when he saw the tornado, but it was too late. The tornado had crossed over into Maryland. Maryland Entry: 2:10 - 2:30 The tornado entered Maryland. 90 911 calls were made around this point. The tornado was an EF2 at this time. Union Mills National Gun Convention: 2:40 - 2:50 The newly christened EF5 tornado then breezed past Union Mills and hit a gun convention being held in the Feldman Center for Learning and the Arts. An ex-gunner named Ralphio Heckman said, It was peaceful for a second, and then the whole building fell. Bodies were lying all over the place, it felt like a bomb had been dropped and warped the place. A lot of the bodies had bullet holes, and it was nuts. 69 people died. Almost 500 were injured, including Ralphio. 68 of the people had died instantly, but one, 20 year-old Mark Jambory, had been shot in the head after the tornado. Most of the casualties were made when debris caused the guns at the gun convention to fire, killing the people. Mexico: 3:10 to 3:30 After 20 minutes of commuting, the tornado finally steamrolled into Mexico. The EF5 now hit at its hardest. 38 people were killed when they were having a Fortnite party in a victim's house, but a truck was thrown into the house. The rest of the casualties were in cars or houses. Death of tornado: 3:30:27 1 hour, 30 minutes, and 4 seconds after it had touched down, the tornado died just south of Mexico. Aftermath Memorials 3 memorials were set up in the aftermath of the tornado, one in Union Mills, one at the Feldman Center, and one in Mexico. Mark Jambory The body of 20 year-old '''Mark Houston Jambory was found in the wreckage of the Feldman Center. Oddly, when his autopsy was performed, it turned out that he had been shot in the head, just after the tornado. When his early life was checked, nothing suggested then someone shot him. So this case was cold for a month until an investigator pointed out the wounds were self-inflicted. It turned out that Jambory had shot himself to spare himself the wounds. After being hit in the legs with wood, he would have died anyway, according to the police investigator. Those wounds were pretty much all fatal. Even one of them would have killed him. Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Eastern United States Outbreaks Category:Tornadoes Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Maryland Tornadoes Category:Pennsylvania Tornadoes